


high heels or a tie

by imdeansgirl



Series: gmw bingo [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluid Sexuality, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeansgirl/pseuds/imdeansgirl
Summary: Farkle loves the ladies. And he loves the guys, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey yooo! so this was written for the "free choice" square on my [gmwbingo card](http://scisaacs.tumblr.com/tagged/gmwbingo) and for bi visibility day!! it was based off [this vine](https://vine.co/v/5v7Q66B2nWi) and title is from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fen-6lhrJs8). so enjoy!!

Farkle Minkus has been in love with Riley Matthews since the first grade. Everybody knows that.

Maya Hart knows it. Farkle says he’s in love with her, too, but she made it very plain she has no interest. So it’s no surprise he eventually turned only to Riley. Riley, who can’t turn anyone down.

Maya knows it, but she doesn’t really _know_ it. Not until sixth grade – instead of making a huge spectacle, like they all half-expected him to, Farkle quietly asks Riley to the Valentine’s Day dance. She stutters an excuse and walks off, looking ashamed of herself for turning him down.

Farkle looks heart-broken.

Maya watches with a frown, and when Riley is far enough that she’ll no longer hear, she says, “So you like her, huh?”

At that, Farkle jumps. And then smiles, a little sad. “Yes,” he agrees.

(Maya goes to the dance with him. “As friends,” she assures. He smiles and nods. They have a good time.)

\--

Less than three years later and Farkle is dating Lucas.

They’re a great couple. Lucas knows just when to make stupid jokes and Farkle knows how to calm Lucas down. Even though it makes Maya’s chest ache, wishing for something the same, it makes her smile too.

She really sees it one day when they’re sitting at Topanga’s. Riley is sketching a picture of Maya (it turns out just to be a drawing of a purple cat), Zay is laying on the floor, Smackle and Maya sit in the armchair doing homework, and Farkle and Lucas sit, with their arms around each other, on the couch. It’s funny to think about, but Farkle is smiling more than Maya’s seen in years.

She watches as Lucas whispers into his ear and he laughs, with his head tipped back. Something in it makes Maya smile herself, even as Smackle tries desperately to get her to focus on the math problem in front of her. Luckily, Zay says something about going home, and Lucas nods in agreement. He kisses Farkle on the temple and says something along the lines of “bye, babe,” before following Zay out the door.

They all watch them go. Then Maya wiggles forward in her seat and towards Farkle. “So you like him now?”

Farkle smiles, goofy and broad and bright. Maya just blinks, a little taken aback. “Yes,” he says.

(Maya kisses Smackle that night, against her own better judgement. Smackle stutters and blushes and neither say anything about it the next day.)

\--

Two years later, in which Maya has spent each day watching Smackle’s hands as she does homework or her cheeks turn red when she’s nervous or her glasses slide down her nose, Farkle sits her down at the Bay Window. It feels weird without Riley and, more and more, Smackle, but it’s Farkle. She trusts him.

“Maya, you have to sort out this thing with Smackle once and for all.”

Maya just blinks. “I – I don’t,” she splutters. “I don’t have a thing for Smackle!”

Farkle raises an eyebrow, not impressed. “Maya, come _on,_ ” he says. “You laugh at all her terrible jokes, you watch her constantly, you never leave her side – she even told me you kissed her once.”

She just stares at him. He takes this as a sign to continue. “I mean, I get it,” he says. “She’s beautiful. If I wasn’t dating Lucas, I’d – ”

“Wait,” she says, cutting him off and holding up her hands. “I’m confused. Who do you like? Girls? Boys?”

He smiles and reaches out, taking her hands by the wrists. “ _Yes,_ ” he says.

(Farkles spends the rest of the night explaining bisexuality to her. It feels good to have something to call herself that isn’t “freak.” The next day, she kisses Smackle again. Neither of them run away this time.)

**Author's Note:**

> [come see ur fave bi kid on tumblr](http://scisaacs.tumblr.com).


End file.
